secundafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
Of Earth and Fire: A Minor Plot Appears After a couple months of down time in the city, the heroes were all gathered to enjoy dinner together at The Rose and Thorn. Randomly the floor exploded and goblins poured out into the tavern. After the heroes made quick work of the nuisance they decided to explore the tunnels that the Goblins had come from. Making their way through several tunnels full of goblins and earth elementals the heroes finally came to the lair of a dragon! The fact that it was a cute baby dragon did not deter the heroes from raining down swift, unprovoked, fury upon the sleeping creatures head! The dragon promptly fled and the very "heroic" individuals who had beat it up enjoyed a tall glass of satisfaction at such a "heroic" accomplishment... That is when they discovered the big stone door. The door had seven snakes within it, each head representing one of the seven deadly sins, a fact that became very apparent to the heroes very quickly. After the heroes went through several trials to appease each of the snakes to allow the buttons that they guarded to be pressed, Ass kissed a snake at one point, the door swung open and seven items flew out and knocked the heroes unconscious. The heroes had a vision together of, who they can only assume to be, Pyraz the Liar. When they awoke they were greeted by Suna who played harp and told them a story of Pyraz's past, and explained the seven items containing the seven demons made by Pyraz and trapped by his siblings... the seven demons that the heroes had just released into the world. Upon returning to the tavern the heroes discovered that the demon of Gluttony had made a rather large mess of the place and was attempting to make the bartender eat the very bar he so lovingly tended. The heroes wasted no time in bringing about the creatures own demise and basked in yet another swell victory, but were unsure what to make of the barrel that now appeared in the middle of the bar where the demon had fallen. The Lady was called upon to examine the object and to assess the damage of the situation. She determined the barrel to be magical and linked to the bar tender specifically. So long as the bartender was the one using it, it would produce the perfect ale and never run out. The Lady charged the heroes with cleaning up their own mess, and offered to assist them in locating the demons around the world so that they could hunt and kill them all. It was also determined that each demon was likely linked to one of each of them, and whenever they let their particular emotion get out of hand it would feed the life force of the corresponding demon. With a new sense of purpose the heroes walked out into the world to discover that the dwarvin mountain had been invaded by Grogg, and the refugees were pouring in to the human territories. John was summoned to court to discuss how the kingdom is going to respond to the influx of immigrants, and was told to bring his new friends along with him... Category:Adventure Logs